


I Shouldn't Have Loved You So Much

by Teengeekmess



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, also reruns of their actual relationship, basically hanbins thoughts about that, chanwoo and hanbin break up, fluff?, kim hanbin is always sad in my head, so am I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teengeekmess/pseuds/Teengeekmess
Summary: Sweat poured down the white shirt the stylist had slid on his body only a couple of hours ago. The lights that he had become accustomed to now struck his eyes like he was glaring directly at the sun. He felt like his knees could buckle at any moment, but he stood his ground as he let out strings of words that held no meaning in his mind in that moment. He had written them. It was his song, yet the feelings that had been attached to the lyrics had been extinguished. Leaving him only with the agonizing realization that Chanwoo didn’t love him anymore.





	I Shouldn't Have Loved You So Much

It had been only a month ago that he and Chanwoo had laid on their shared bed and held each other like they were each other's life line. Chanwoo smiling at the television as they watched another episode of an animation that they had started watching weeks ago. Chanwoo’s cheekbone nearly touching his eyes as he laughed at the screen, but Hanbin had been looking only at the man next to him since the theme song had ended. The love in his chest heavy, making him feel like he was the safest he would ever be.  


He had trusted their love more than he had trusted anything ever before, which now that he thought about wasn’t too hard. The relationship had begun as something quite negative, since Chanwoo hadn't exactly been a well received new addition to Mix&Match. The nonchalance he portrayed and the frustration he felt as he realized that there was now more of a chance that Yunhyeong or Junhoe getting eliminated all stemmed from Chanwoo’s addition to the show.  


That nonchalance quickly grew to affection, as the maknae revealed more and more of his personality. Hanbin grew to love it, and deeply rooted for Chanwoo to be the new addition to his debuting team. Their chemistry must have been pretty obvious, because after weeks of hard work on the show they debuted as seven with Chanwoo, the member that they never knew they needed.  


The romantic aspect of their relationship didn’t come until long after debut, for a couple of year they remained friends-friends that showed a lot affection-but friends. This wasn’t some sort of one-sided “He loved him from the start” situation, they had genuinely been friends for years.  


Then 3 weeks ago they had been in Hanbin’s work room, his head completely immersed into finishing the track he had been working on, Chanwoo on the sofa behind him reading a book and commenting every so often.  


“Hyung. I think we should take a break.” The taller man was running his hand through his hair like Hanbin knew he did when he was nervous  


“Chan..” A sigh left his mouth before he could stop it “we’ll take one in a minute alright babe let me just finish this tr-” and suddenly the somber tone in Chanwoo’s voice registered.  


“Wait, what do you mean?” He had now completely abandoned his work and had rolled his chair to be in front of where his boyfriend was sitting on the couch. “Like the band? We’re kind of busy right now. I don’t think a break would be the right play considering-” and he was interrupted again, this time by Chan.  


“No, Hyung. I’m talking about us.” and suddenly everything he had been trying so hard to ignore for his own sanity came rushing to his mind like a tsunami.


End file.
